Lo que era y lo que sería
by Issiuh
Summary: Cualquier día es bueno para arreglar tu habitación, no es así? Sobretodo si también sirve para ordenar tus sentimientos. NaruSaku.
1. Tarde

**Nota de la Autora: **_Bueno, hey! Primero que todo. He hecho un edit, he corregido y arreglado el formato de esta historia, para que sea mucho más placentera para leer. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola, y que por lo menos les guste un poquito. Espero también recibir críticas constuctivas y reviews, que siempre serán bien recibidos. Muchas gracias por los favoritos, por los reviews, por los comentarios y por el apoyo en general. Espero que les guste. Y me gustaría dejarles una última cosa... el soundtrack para este fanfic fue el disco Ocean Shores de la cantante Enya... aunque creo que éso ya se darán cuenta por el texto. Espero que le echen una ojeada, a esta tipa/mujer/musa genial que les hará volar de inspiración. En serio. Sobretodo. Para éste fic, la canción: Only Time... no les decepcinará. Besos y muchas gracias. Que la disfruten! :)_

Capítulo 1

Tarde

" _Recordaba aquellos tristes recuerdos, catapultados a través de su mente, perdidos a través de la memoria, e invocados todas las noches. Y no podía menos que dejar escapar un par de lágrimas, una por cómo había resultado todo y otra por cómo había sido en algún pasado no muy distante._

No podía evitar, por mucho que lo intentase, revivir aunque fuese un poco cada vez los momentos felices y sobretodo, los momentos tristes, todas las noches, cuando se daba cuenta de la existencia de las penas más profundas en su alma.

_Lo recordaba a él, y sorprendida se encontraba a sí misma preguntándose si él estaría pensando en ella en aquél mismo instante. Recordaba promesas sin cumplir, obligaciones estúpidas que ya no tenían sentido para ella, y que cada vez le hacían sentirse más culpable. Pero qué podía hacer ella?_

_Rememoraba sobretodo, pequeños gestos, pequeños recuerdos y detalles que su mente infantil había pasado por alto y que ahora veía con una claridad inconfundible. Recordaba lo que era sentirse inútil, sentirse vacía, pero a la vez, sentirse feliz, feliz de ser quien era, bajo aquél montón de inseguridades preadolescentes._

_Por las noches, cuando miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación, el oscuro cielo nublado, y ocasionalmente alguna pequeña y lejana estrella, y deseaba, en sus depresiones pre-menstruales, que todo hubiese sido distinto, ella se sentía morir.  
A la mañana despertaba, sin recordar mucho de lo acontecido la noche anterior, con unas ganas nuevas de vivir en el corazón, reconfortada por los pequeños gestos y las pequeñas alegrías que cada día su vida le podía traer._

_De día era feliz."_

Miré lo que acababa de escribir frunciendo el ceño, y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, arrugué la hoja de papel rayado, lleno de tachones y borrrones de tinta, y la tiré a una esquina de la habitación, donde sin duda, estaría mañana y pasado, como si así pudiese botar todos los pensamientos oscuros que corrían por mi mente.

"Ay no, Sakura" Me dije a mí misma, "No te me pongas así, sabes que de esto nunca sacas nada productivo".

Nunca había sido muy buena escribiendo, sin embargo, aquella tarde de marzo mientras el sol brillaba afuera y las parejas compartían helados tomados de la mano, y yo me sentía más miserable que nunca, probablemente por la inminente señorita roja, me había encerrado en mi cuarto, a intentar hacer algo que valiese la pena. No me sentía con ganas de curar enfermos, ni de lidiar con mejores amigas/enemigas con características porcinas siempre interesadas en mi nula vida amorosa. Incluso las únicas personas con las que tal vez hubiese podido desahogarme un poco (Léase: Naruto) habían desparecido completamente de la faz de la tierra.

"Dónde demonios se meterá?" Me pregunté, sospechando levemente que mi rubio amigo probablemente llevaba la cuenta de los días en los que me encontraba más ehmmm, vamos a llamarlo, sangrienta. (Ambos sentidos, baby).

Desgraciadamente, éstos eran los momentos en los cuales cualquier tipo de inspiración o pensamiento feliz, era rápidamente opacado por aquél sentimiento de "Lo que fué y lo que no fué". Y eran los momentos en los que cualquier arrebato de inusitada creatividad, como lo era escribir, terminaba volviéndose una especie de autobiografía, frustrantemente parecida a lo que sentía en ése momento.

Me dí por vencido, tal vez era hora de volver al mundo real, aunque fuese por unos pocos segundos, y salir a dar una vuelta, probablemente casi nadie se me acercaría al ver el nubarrón sobre mi cabeza y la cara de cañón en mi faz, pero valdría la pena intentarlo después de todo.

Observé mi habitación, que hasta hacía pocos meses había sido limpia y pulcra, con todo ordenado en orden de tamaño, o en su defecto, por color. La cama estaba deshecha, y las arrugadas y purpúreas sábanas se encontraban formando torbellinos de tela a los pies de la cama, llena hasta el tope de las cosas más variadas, desde kunais y shurikens hasta flores que había recogido la tarde anterior en mitad de un entrenamiento, pasando por hojas de papel arrugadas, los contenidos de mi bolso, millones de lápices y colores y bolígrafos inservibles con tinta seca, una caja de fósforos, uno que otro libro, una barrita de desodorante que no sabía qué hacía allí, muñecos de peluche y alguna que otra chuchería y decenas de envoltorios de chocolates.

Y éso era sólo la cama. Suspiré, al ver la porquería y las cosas inservibles acumuladas debajo de ésta, las facturas y papeles en los rincones, la ropa sucia mezclada con la limpia en cúmulos de colores sobre el piso de madera. Las puertas del armario abiertas de par en par dando al paso al caos diecisiete-añero de un armario adolescente. Parecía que había pasado un vendaval.

Limpiarlo y ordenarlo requeriría al menos de un par de días… pero después de todo, no importaba, podría arreglarmelas un tiempo más, dormir entre envolturas de caramelos no era tan malo. Bueno. En verdad sí. Mi habitación era un caos, pero MI caos al fin de cuentas.

Me resigné, finalmente luego de una extensa batalla con mi perezosa interior, a tener que limpiarla en uno de los siguientes días si no quería volverme loca.

"Bueno, no importa" suspiré "Le pediré ayuda a Naruto, después de todo, a él le gusta ayudar". Luego de esta afirmación silenciosa, descubrí por qué probablemente Naruto estaba tan desaparecido últimamente.

"Iré a buscarlo. No creo que se atreva a negarme un favor" Me dije sonriente.

Me levanté del piso de mi cuarto que últimamente se había convertido en mi más íntimo compañero, pues ya ni en la silla de mi tocador, de tan llena que estaba de ropa sucia y cajas y cajas de libros sin leer y películas sin ver, podía sentarme. Observé mi imagen en el sucio espejo del tocador, abarrotado de notitas viejas pegadas con cinta adhesiva, facturas, calcomanías, flores secas y alguna que otra porqueriuca más, y a duras penas divisé mis ojos verdes, adormilados por el calor y el olor a incienso que llegaba desde el cuarto de mi madre, mis labios carnosos medio secos por falta de cuidados, mi piel pálida y mi llamativo cabello rosado que lucía un tanto desordenado, que me traía tantos placeres como disgustos, pero, qué demonios… A la gente le gustaba, por lo menos sabía que a Naruto sí. Y no sabía que relevancia tenía eso…, creo.

Recordando de nuevo mi objetivo inicial, me arreglé con los dedos el cabello, y me alisé la arrugada falta negra que me llegaba a un poco más abajo que las rodillas que usaba cuando no me encontraba "trabajando", y revisando si no tenía ninguna mancha en mi camisa granate, me abrí camino entre los océanos de objetos inútiles de mi pequeño cuarto y abrí con dificultad la puerta, intentando que una gran pila de libros viejos de la academia no me cayesen encima, mientras evitaba que cualquiera que pasase por el pasillo no viese la selva… es decir, el desorden de mi habitación.

-Sakura! – Escuché detrás de mí en el justo momento en el que cerraba la chirriante puerta, me preparé para recibir tal vez, uno de los peores regaños de mi vida, y eso es decir, conociendo a la señora de Haruno.- Por fin sales! No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado que alguien se ofreciese a traerme unas compras del mercado.

Abrí un poco los ojos unos segundos, antes de darme cuenta de que no me estaban hablando del estado crítico de mi "cueva".

-Ahh. – Murmuré en un quejido gutural. No tenía muchas ganas de ir al mercado, no sabía qué le indicaba a mi madre, que yo, una pobre víctima de sus continuos regaños y favores, tendría ganas de ofrecerme a ser la superheroína una vez más.

-Toma.- Dijo mi madre, depositándome de alguna extraña manera un papeluco con unos ingredientes escritos en la palma de mi mano, que microsegundos antes había estado cerrada.- Has visto mi shampoo Herbal Essences? Me voy a bañar y encuentro difícil relajarme sin él.

Abrí los ojos incrédula. A quién no podría relajarle lo suficiente un baño caliente, incienso y el repetido CD de Enya a todo volúmen?

-No.-Murmuré, sin ningún tipo de protesta por el nuevo encargo que me había encargado de pronto mi madre, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a su dictatorial monólogo, que difícilmente daba diálogo a otro personaje que no fuese ella.

Marché a través del pulcro parqué del pasillo, antes de que a Herbal Enya se le ocurriese otro favorcito que "alguien" pudiese hacerle.

Me hallé pronto en la puerta de la casa, antes de salir me calcé con unas sandalias que no eran completamente mías, pues mi madre solía robármelas de vez en cuando para sentirse "chic".

El sol de las cuatro y treintayocho minutos de la tarde brillaba entre las nubes de algodón de Konoha mientras me trasladaba un tanto ausente a realizar las compras de mi señora con MI dinero, pues a la shica (sic.), no se le había ocurrido darme ni un sólo centavo.

Veía pasar a parejas agarradas de las manos, padres con sus hijos, y ocasionalmente amigas de mi madre, que me detenían para que les mandase saludos. Konoha era una sociedad un tanto cerrada, tal vez no conocía a todas las personas que residían en ella, sin embargo, podría recitar de memoria los últimos chismes y sobretodo, los nuevos forasteros de otras aldeas que se iban uniendo a las entretejidas lineas familiares centenarias del país del fuego.

Por lo tanto, mientras paseaba repasaba en mi mente nombres y apellidos, en vez de recuerdos y memorias, no me encontré con personas íntimas.

"Probablemente se estén escondiendo de mí en este mismo momento" Pensé con un poco de amargura.

Por éso odiaba ésta clase de días, en los cuales por la mañana me sentía rabiosa, en la tarde, amargada y en la noche, miserable. Justo ahora necesitaba a alguien que me hiciese reir, o que por lo menos me ayudase a salir del pozo amargo-depresivo en el que me estaba hundiendo. Busqué con ahínco los reflejos dorados del cabello de Naruto sin poderlos encontrar por ningún lado.

"Es increíble cómo ése baka nunca está cuando necesito verlo" Me dije, admitiendo tal vez, que estaba comenzando a extrañar su sonrisa despreocupada y su simpática ignorancia.

Casi sin darme cuenta me encontré a mí misma entrando en la puerta del mercado. Vaya, mercado era un nombre bastante grande para aquel pequeño abasto que funcionaba cerca de mi casa, a pesar de ésto siempre se encontraba completamente abarrotado y las colas en las cajas registradoras podían amargar a cualquiera.

Observé la lista que me había entregado mi madre.

"Once objetos!" Murmuré con frustración. "Once objetos! Esto va a ser largo".

Odiaba cuando la lista pasaba de los diez objetos necesarios para pasar por la caja rápida, sobretodo cuando eran más de diez objetos completamente inútiles.

"Crema de chocolate Betty Crocker" Leí. "Para qué demonios necesitará una crema de chocolate?"."Gatorade de frutas tropicales! Qué imbecilidad, ni que ella fuese muy deportista!""Papel de baño Scott El Cachorrito, qué estupi…bueno, no, éste sí hace falta"…

Me dediqué a encontrar las cosas listadas, que no podrían ser más específicas. Y al final, luego de una gran batalla contra un empleado que negaba que la marca Betty Crocker existía, una odisea para buscar un Gatorade de frutas tropicales al fondo de la nevera, y buscar el papel de baño indicado con un Golden Retriever, el único digno de mi madre, me dispuse a hacer la temible y larga fila de la caja registradora, con el ceño fruncido y dispuesta a no dejar que nada me alegrase nunca, nunca más. Por desgracia, no contaba con la aparición de cierta persona.


	2. Atardecer

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Atardecer

La ví allí, parada. Y más hermosa que nunca. Aunque me había prometido a mí mismo no volver a pensar en Sakura-Chan nunca más como algo más que una amiga. No pude más que observar con la misma sensación que me recorría de pies a cabeza cuando estaba cerca de ella o cuando la miraba, admirando lo hermosa que era.

Aunque tuviese una cara de aburrimiento, confundiéndose con la expresión colérica que estaba acostumbrado a observar de vez en cuando en su faz, podía detectar en ella la dulce sutilidad de sus labios, y su estado de ánimo, siempre cambiante, a punto siempre de dejar escapar una carcajada del más agradable sonido que mis pobres oídos habían siempre escuchado.

Se encontraba allí de pie, sosteniendo una cesta, con el cabello rosado medio despeinado, una camisa granate que le quedaba grande y que tenía toda le pinta de haber sido usada también como pijama, una falda larga y unas sandalias comunes, sin embargo, cuando la ví me ocurrió lo que siempre me ocurría cuando la veía, quisiera yo o no, la ví como un ángel.

La observé durante un tiempo, la ví bostezando, y deleitándome en cada uno de sus gestos, olvidándome de lo que había ido a comprar, y olvidando completamente para que había ido allí en primer lugar. Una sonrisa fue formándose en mis labios, mientras volteaba, sintiéndose observada.

Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaaan! – Exclamé dirigiéndome hacia ella, con aquella sonrisa y aquel brillo en los ojos que guardaba exclusivamente para ella, y me complací al ver que me era devuelta.

Naruto.- Dijo sonriendo y con una voz ensoñadora, como si la acabase de despertar de una fantasía en otro planeta.- Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando todo el día.

De alguna manera, su declaración me hizo ruborizarme. Un tanto incómodo pero sin embargo alegre de que se hubiese acordado de mí, me toqué la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, mientras respondía:

He estado entrenando, por qué? Me extrañaste mucho Sakura-Chan?

Tonto,-Contestó ella con un intento de sonrisa.

Esto era extrañamente nuevo para mí, yo ya me estaba preparando para una palabra fuerte o en el mejor de los casos (Y sí, digo mejor porque por lo menos así me doy cuenta de que me hace caso) de un golpe. Observé su cara seria, sus ojos esmeraldas mirando el piso y con ése brillo especial, que ella reservaba para una sola persona, Sasuke.

Dios. De pronto sentí como si el mundo se acabase en unos pocos segundos. Volvía a recordar como había sido y como probablemente sería. Era un tonto. Un completo tonto, como declaraba ella. Pensar tan siquiera que habría logrado olvidarlo aunque fuese un poco. Sentí en mi interior el vacío que causaba éste sentimiento, ella lo seguía queriendo con todo su corazón. Había sido un iluso y todavía lo era, al pensar, y todavía seguir pensando, que tal vez ella me daría un chance o una oportunidad. Sabía que para Sakura-Chan, ella, por quien pasaba noches sin dormir, por quien podía hacer lo que fuese a cambio de absolutamente nada, por quien podría matar sólo para defenderla, por quien podía hacer y decir cualquier estupidez sólo para hacerla reir, sólo para borrar de su cara la permanente tristeza de un amor no correspondido, y sólo para sentir, que sí, que tenía un propósito en la vida, hacerla feliz, sabía que para ella sólo había una persona, Sasuke.

Sin embargo, me hice el que no sabía nada, algo que se me daba tan bien puramente por la práctica, fingí que no me había percatado de nada, y traté de convencerla (Y de convencerme) de que lo que había en mi cara era una sonrisa verdadera, no una enmascarada por el dolor.

-Y qué haces aquí, Sakura-Chan?

-Que no es ovbio?- Murmuró con una sonrisa- estoy comprando, mi madre me mandó a comprarle unas cosas, y tú que haces aquí?

Rió al ver mi cara de sorpresa, su risa floreció y entorpeció todos mis sentidos, haciendo que una sensación de dicha recorriese todo mi ser, saboreando cada una de sus carcajadas musité, porque repentinamente había olvidado mi propósito en el abasto:

-Entretenerte.-Y con el mismo tono que ella había empleado segundos antes- Que no es ovbio?

Otra vez la tormenta de risas, la observé mientras cerraba los ojos, y mientras se me contagiaba la risa irreprimible, me alegré de haberle devuelto la sonrisa que le sentaba tan bien a la cara, de haberla por lo menos alegrado unos segundos.

La observé con cariño, pensando para mí mismo, que podía hacer ésto toda la vida, encontrando definitivamente mi propósito, tal vez, tal vez podría aceptar no estrecharla entre mis brazos, no besar sus dulces labios, saber que ella siempre pertenecería a otra persona, pero nunca, nunca, me prometí a mi mismo, dejaría de hacerla reir, de alegrarla, de ser su amigo incondicional, sin importar lo que pasara, nunca podría olvidarla, nunca podría dejar de amarla con la pasión con la que lo hacía, pero siempre sería su amigo, sin importar lo que ella decidiese, siempre sería ése hombro en el cual llorar, y siempre sería, por lo que fuera, su protector y su defensor de la realidad, del mundo cruel, y de cualquiera que pensase en herirla.

Estos pensamientos me estremecieron repentinamente, de una, no lentamente, como habían estado llegando poco a poco a mi mente en las últimas noches. Me encontraron tan desprevenido que me quedé mirándola, tal vez con tristeza, o con alegría pero con amor, incluso después de que dejase de reir, ella se percató de mi mirada, porque sé que así lo hizo, pero hizo como hacía siempre, decidió hacer como si no estuviese enterada de nada, aunque yo sabía de sobra que lo estaba.

"Un día, Sakura-Chan" Pensé decidido como teniendo una premonición, mientras ella pagaba sus productos en la caja, "Un día me dirás todas las cosas que te has callado, y llorarás todas las lágrimas que te has aguantado, y ése día yo estaré allí para tí".

-Que tengan un buen día!- exclamó la cajera cuando Sakura-Chan terminó de pagar sus cosas.

Nuestras manos se rozaron cuando ambos intentamos agarrar la bolsa con los productos, un estremecimiento recorrió cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

-Yo la llevo.- Dije mientras ella asentía, y salíamos a la calle.

Todavía no estaba oscureciendo, sin embargo era el momento preciso de la tarde en el cual el sol deja de brillar tanto, y en el que la tierra se sumía en un profundo sopor entre día y noche, sin llegar a ser el atardecer. La gente caminaba entre risas y charlas secretas, arrastrando los pies por la calle, solamente pendientes del camino que los separaba de casa, de una casa llena de familia, amigos y amor. Supongo que mi caso era diferente, me esperaba un hogar vacío, que sólo significaba para mí un sitio para dormir, por éso, no tenía muchas ganas de volver, ni me interesaba mucho, y mis ojos se encontraban sólo fijos en ella y en su lento andar vacilante mientras recorría la calle mirando el piso a mi lado.

-Te acompaño a casa?-,pregunté, rogando por un sí, aunque fuese en silencio, su compañía me resultaba eternamente grata, y siempre, después de acompañarla a su casa, volvía a la mía propia, a sentarme en mi cama vacía, sonriendo para mí mismo, aunque no quería hacerlo, sintiendome, tal vez un poco más en casa de lo que me había sentido al salir de ella.

Volteó sus sagradas orbes verdes hacia mí, y con una media sonrisa, ví salir de entre sus labios un escueto:

-Sí, si no tienes nada más que hacer porsupuesto.

-Ay! Cómo crees, Sakura-Chan! Aún si tuviese algo más que hacer, preferiría acompañarte!

Las palabras salieron de mi boca por sí solas, como solían hacerlo cada vez que me encontraba cerca de ella, por el intenso nerviosismo del momento, que todavía no había logrado dominar, era tan transparente con ella! De nuevo hizo como si no oyese, así siempre era el trato, nuestro mutuo acuerdo silencioso, pero pude observar, con un poco de placer por mi parte, que se había ruborizado un poco, o tal vez era la luz del lugar. Sin embargo, la ví todavía más hermosa y sonreí, sin poder evitarlo.

Se paró de pronto, e inclinándose hacia mí, y levantando un dedo en el aire, posó tan histriónicamente, que solté una carcajada sorprendida.

-Ah!,- Pareció reaccionar, volviéndome a mirar, y observé en sus ojos una chispa de alegría,- He recordado lo que quería pedirte!

-Ehhhh, qué?- Sorprendido todavía, una maliciosa idea cruzó por mi mente y en busca de seguir el juego exclamé.- No hace falta preguntar, Sakura-Chan!! Tu sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto para éso!!

-Estúpido!!-Murmuró mientras me asestaba un bien-merecido golpe.- No me refería a éso!!

-No seas mala, Sakura-Chan, tú fuiste la que malpensó!!- Proclamé, tocándome todavía la cabeza en el lugar donde ella me había pegado, como si me doliese mucho. Efectivamente dolía, pero no tanto. "Si éstos golpes son jugando, no quiero imaginarme los de verdad" Pensé mientras exageraba.

-De todas maneras te lo mereces,- Dijo sonriendo satisfecha mientras avanzaba por la calle.- Y no, lo que quería pedirte…ehmmm…es que no sé, necesito verdadera ayuda con algo.

-Qué?- Pregunté ahora intrigado, abriendo mucho los ojos, y acercándome a ella, como si con éso pudiese oir mejor lo que intentaba decirme.

-Es que… es como que… un poco vergonzoso, pero en verdad….- Miraba titubeante el piso, mientras intentaba que las palabras saliesen de su boca y mientras yo comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Qué es? Alguien te ha hecho daño?- Alcé la voz sin querer, transmitiendo cólera por cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo.- Si es así, te prometó que le patearé el trasero tan…

-No!- Chilló subitamente mientras detenía su andar.-No es eso, sólo es que…quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme a arreglar mi habitación! – Soltó de un tirón mientras cerraba los ojos y su faz se enrojecía por el rubor.

Era raro, era rematadamente raro ver a Sakura así, normalmente nunca le tenía verguenza a nada, sin embargo, nunca la había visto pedirme algo tan mundano, y a la vez tan personal.

-Ja!- Solté una carcajada de alivio.- No me preocupes así, Sakura-Chan, pensé que sería algo más grave! Ayudarte a arreglar tu habitación? Claro! No es problema, Uzumaki Naruto puede hacerlo todo!

-Hum.-Suspiró dudosa, con un gesto infantiloide, que me dieron aún más ganas de besarla,- No lo creo. No has visto mi habitación.

-Entonces, es un reto?

-Podría decirse que sí.- Mi ser se llenó de dicha al ver la enorme sonrisa de su rostro, y mientras se hacía de noche, caminamos, uno al lado del otro, hacia su casa.


	3. Noche

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Noche

Naruto dejó las bolsas del abasto en la mesa del comedor, mientras yo me escabullía en las sombras para prender el interruptor de luz.

-Perdón por el desorden, al parecer mi madre se tomó una especie de descanso hoy.- Murmuré, pensando en el relajante baño de burbujas del que estaría disfrutando mi madre en aquél momento.

A los pocos segundos, la luz iluminó la entrada de mi casa, y Naruto pudo ver toda la planta baja, decorada por mi madre, que no podría haber estado más limpia. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se difuminó por su rostro mientras se tocaba la nuca, en aquel gesto tan infantil, con ambas manos.

-Ay, Sakura-Chan!- Dijo, tal vez más alto de lo estrictamente necesario, pronunciando mi sobrenombre como algo parecido a: Sakura-Chyaaaaaan. Lo oí con placidez, que ovbiamente no demostré, como solía hacerlo.- Si ésta es tu definición de desorden, no me imagino cómo estará tu cuarto, éso se terminará en tres segundos como veo.

-Naruto, baja la voz.- Murmuré.- Mi madre se está relajando!

Pareció entender a la perfección, volvió a su pose normal y asintió seriamente, me dieron ganas de reirme incontrolablemente, pero me reduje a un:

-Vamos.

Señalé la escalera hacia el piso de arriba y subimos teniendo de fondo a Enya y oliendo el incienso de chocolate y coco antidepresivo de mi madre.

En verdad, la razón por la que no quería que Naruto hablase muy alto no era que no quería que mi mamá se desconcentrase, sino que no quería que ella se diese cuenta de que se encontraba allí. Mi madre no tenía y nunca había tenido mucha predilección por el "Chico-raro-huérfano-zorro-come-gente-y-ramen", su "amor" por él había llegado a tal punto de reclamarle a Tsunade, y anteriormente al viejo Sarutobi, la decisión de haberme puesto en su mismo equipo.

Habíamos tenido interminables discusiones, aún antes de haberse formado el equipo siete, de lo que me "convenía" y de lo que "no me convenía".

Al principio, estuve en su contra por el simple hecho de estar en contra de mi madre. Pero luego, se tornó algo personal, al convertirse Naruto en mi amigo, si no el mejor.

Al ver perdida la batalla, al vernos tan compenetrados el uno con el otro, y al ver cómo sus futiles intentos por separarnos no daban resultado, se había dedicado simplemente a refunfuñar en silencio contra "el bicho ése" cada vez que yo mencionaba su nombre, lo suficientemente bajo como para que yo no pudiese reclamarle nada y lo suficientemente alto como para que yo oyese lo que ella opinaba.

Por éso mientras recorríamos el pasillo, él detrás de mí, tal vez un poco introvertidamente, contrario a la costumbre, y comparándolo a como solía ser, intenté que hiciese el menor ruido posible y de no buscarle conversación.

Le hice un signo con la mano para que no hablase cuando al pasar por enfrente de la puerta del baño, cuyos vapores achocolatados salían por debajo de la puerta.

-Sakura!! Me compraste Herbal Essenses?

Le volteé los ojos a la puerta de madera, detrás de la cual se encontraba mi madre, y respondí, mientras le agarraba la mano a Naruto y lo arrastraba lejos de allí:

-No, mamá, no estaba en la lista!

-Pero pudiste haberlo supuesto, no? Te dije que no lo encontraba. Y por lo menos encontraste la crema Betty Crocker?

Ya nos encontrábamos enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación cuando respondí con un escueto sí.

Abrí la puerta súbitamente y empujé a Naruto dentro de ella mientras la puerta del baño se abría. Y entré yo también, mientras el olor a incienso se hacía más intenso y se oía el "Only Time" de Enya aún más alto. Cerré la puerta estrepitosamente, sin dar tiempo a mi madre de hablarme, y me apoyé con un suspiro en ella.

-Así que ésto es ilegal, estamos de incógnito.- Susurró Naruto, pude imaginarme en la oscuridad su sonrisa zorruna.

-No uses palabras grandes, no te queda bien, baka.- Dije intentando encontrar el interruptor.

-Ay, Sakura-Chan, cada vez más pienso que ayudarte a arreglar tu cuarto sólo es una excu…- Observé su rostro impresionado cuando las luces se prendieron y pudo ver la enorme selva tropical en la que se había metido.- Wow.

-Qué decías?,- Le pregunté con una sonrisa que me devolvió segundos después, al recuperarse de la conmoción inicial. Era increíble cómo él podía sacarme de la depresión en tres segundos, y cómo podía hacerme reir aún en menos. Al parecer nada quedaba ya de mi fastidio matutino ni de mi rabia reprimida.

-Hagámoslo, pues!- Gritó recuperando el ánimo y olvidando todas mis indicaciones y los inútiles gestos indicando silencio subsiguientes, rió con toda la frescura de los que era capaz.

-Creo que es mejor que no usemos ningún tipo de clon,- Murmuré quietamente al ver que comenzaba a ponerse en posición para hacer su técnica especial.- Primero, haría demasiado ruido, y segundo apenas cabemos nosotros dos entre éste montón de porquería.

Se sonrojó mientras se colocaba una mano en la nuca y decía:

-Ah, cierto, Sakura-Chan!

Sonreí. El sentido común nunca había sido y al parecer nunca sería su fuerte.

Comenzamos pues con la inhumana labor, con toda la fuerza y el ánimo del que éramos capaces, cualquiera hubiese dicho que estaba matando a alguien con el montón de ruidos que salían de mi habitación.

Comenzamos por la cama, luego de unos minutos, teníamos un montón de ropa sucia a la derecha, una bolsa llena de basura y cosas que quería botar a la izquierda, y, por lo menos yo, una gran cantidad de verguenza acumulada en las mejillas.

No hablabamos mucho, sin embargo, no era un silencio desagradable, no había mucho que decir. De vez en cuando Naruto encontraba algo verdaderamente impresionante, como mi antigua cinta protectora azul perdida por debajo de la cómoda, o un par de tickets para ramen gratis, que le hacían detenerse durante unos segundos, exhalando pequeños gritos de emoción, que eran rápidamente callados por mis caras.

De cuando en vez, yo salía de mi habitación, enfrentándome a las miradas de sospecha de mi madre, cargando una enorme cesta de ropa sucia que había usado semanas atrás o con bolsas de basura gigantes llenas de baratijas que dejaba afuera de la casa para que se lo llevase el camión de la basura al día siguiente. A las preguntas de mi madre, sólo contestaba con asentimientos con la cabeza, sin importar lo que me preguntaba, en verdad no le hacía mucho caso, y me preocupaba más por las cosas que estaría viendo Naruto en ése mismo momento en mi cuarto.

Encontrábamos, también, cosas que nos hacían reir a los dos, como mi desgastada foto del antiguo equipo siete, que él también tenía, que encontramos bajo un montón de libros y peluches y barritas de incienso en mi mesilla de noche (Es increíble lo que se puede encontrar allí). Desgraciadamente, éso me puso, o nos puso, luego de las risas, en un estado de melancolía insoportable.

Cuando mi madre se acostó a dormir, habíamos terminado con gran parte de las cosas de la habitación. Mi cómoda, era a la vez, la parte en la que tardaríamos más y la última que nos quedaba, así que nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el piso, apoyando nuestras espaldas en la pared, pues no queríamos arruinar la limpia cama en la que habíamos pasado la última hora (Sin malpensar, puercos).

Estábamos exhaustos, le miré de reojo mientras intentaba no bostezar, me había levantado de madrugada y ya era casi medianoche, me imaginé qué tan cansado se encontraría él, habiendo entrenado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, sin embargo no daba señales de cansancio.

-Naruto…Gracias por ayudarme.- Dije de una vez, pensando en el gran sacrificio que estaría haciendo al preferirme a una almohada.

-Nah, no es nada, Sakura-Chan.- Respondió restándole importancia, luego, tal vez para evitar el tema, así era él, preguntó, agarrando una foto que se había caído del tocador,- Y ésto de cuándo es, Sakura-Chan?

Agarré la foto, una foto que databa de hacía año y medio, que había olvidado. La foto me mostraba a mí, sonriendo en un vestido rojo junto a una muy maquillada Ino y a Rock Lee en traje, de fondo, se podían ver las luces de una fiesta, y se podían ver las caras de gente desprevenida, pude observar a Shikamaru y a Temari, que no se suponía que debían de encontrarse allí, y a Kiba, con su inmenso perrote, Akamaru con un enorme lazo negro para conmemorar la ocasión. Instantáneamente me pregunté dónde habría estado Naruto en el momento de la foto, luego recordé que en ése momento había estado entrenando con Jiraiya.

-Ah! Éso?- Me pregunté a mi misma.- Fue una fiesta que hicimos después de los exámenes chuunin, para celebrar la ocasión. Es vieja, parece de hace tanto!

Creí advertir cómo su mirada se entristecía levemente, tal vez lamentándose de no haber estado allí, y sientiéndome un poco más triste yo misma, dije para desviar el tema, aunque llevásamos menos de dos minutos sentados:

-Seguimos?

Asintió con la cabeza y nos dedicamos enteramente al tocador, removimos toda la basura, dejando lo que a mí me parecía importante. El problema era que a mí me parecía importante todo, me negué a botar las miles de flores secas y las notitas del espejo y me costó deshacerme de facturas viejas. No pareció inmutarse al encontrar decenas de fotos más en las que él no aparecía, y cartas y pequeñas notas, al igual que tarjetas de San Valentín, Navidad y de cumpleaños, de parte de Lee y de nuestros amigos.

-Y ésta? – Preguntó minudos después, sosteniéndo entre sus manos una frágil rosa seca, que había sido blanca y llena de vida en su momento.

Me enrojecí un poco, y tal vez me faltó un poco de valor para responderle, no quería herirle, cosa que ovbiamente estaba haciendo, pero pensé que lo sentiría más si le mentía y le respondí:

-Me la dió Lee-San, hace un año, en mi cumpleaños.

No respondió, sólo sonrio levemente, más por obligación, y me pareció una sonrisa un tanto amarga.

Su falta de ánimo me entristecía un poco, por éso en cuanto terminamos, me volví a sentar en el piso, rogando por que él siguiese mi ejemplo. Efectivamente lo hizo, miré sus ojos perdidos, sintiendo frío. Éso inmediatamente hizo que pensase en Sasuke.

Al final, luego de un silencio de unos segundos, abrió la boca no para decir lo que yo pensaba que iba a decir, sino:

-Lamento no haber estado allí.  
-Qué?- Pregunté, confundida.

-Sakura-Chan, perdón por haberme desaparecido durante tres años.

-Pero qué dices, Naruto?- Dije irguiendo mi cabeza hacia él.

-Perdón por no haber estado allí cuando me necesitabas, Sakura-Chan.

Sentí cómo se me nublaban los ojos, dando rienda suelta a la angustia que me había reprimido durante toda la tarde. Intenté no llorar, mientras me mordía los labios. Respondí con la voz quebrada por el llanto retenido:

-Era necesario, Naruto, no te preocupes, si tú no te hubieses ido, jamás podríamos estar donde estamos hoy.

Ví cómo veía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas con preocupación, y luego, mientras murmuraba, con los ojos cargados de dolor, segundos después:

-Pienso cumplir mi promesa, Sakura-Chan.

Tonto! Tonto del bote! Qué me importaba éso ahora? No lloraba por Sasuke, lloraba por él. Por todos los sacrificios estúpidos que tenía que hacer por mi culpa, y que al parecer seguiría haciendo. Por una estúpida promesa adolescente hecha a una estúpida e inmadura imbécil, se había arriesgado a morir, por él, por mí.

Sasuke no me importaba, luego de aquél fatídico encuentro, luego de que intentase matar a Naruto, una parte de mí ya había aceptado el hecho de que probablemente jamás volvería, y que jamás podríamos hacerlo volver, había caído en la cuenta de que él no era el Sasuke que yo había amado hasta hacía muy poco, que no era nuestro compañero, ni que tampoco era aquél por el que yo había llorado sola en mi cama, todas las noches desde su partida, aquél era tan sólo el fantasma de aquél al que yo había querido tanto, lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi vida, lo suficiente como para dejar de ser quien había sido, y lo suficiente como para menospreciar estúpidamente a Naruto, y a otras personas, que ahora quería más que a mí misma, sin dudarlo. En ése momento me odié a mí misma, a la estúpida que había sido, y a él, a Sasuke, por hacernos pasar por todo éso, por hacerle sufrir tanto.

Y él decía éso! Él decía que lo cumpliría su promesa! La estúpida promesa! Sacrificándose a sí mismo, como siempre, sin que yo pudiese evitarlo.

En ése mismo momento, dejé de retener las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de mi interior, lágrimas retenidas durante todos aquellos años de ausencia, y lágrimas que por fín, tenían sentido.


	4. Medianoche

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Medianoche

La ví llorando y no supe qué hacer, sentí una parte de mí desmoronarse y también me encontre con los ojos aguados, lágrimas sin ninguna causa, excepto la de verla a ella llorando. Acaso había sido yo el causante de sus lágrimas? No. No lo creía, probablemente estaría llorando por Sasuke.

Maldito Sasuke, no hizo sino traernos penurias cuando estaba, y lágrimas cuando se fue. Había sido siempre mi amigo, pero en ése momento, mientras veía las orbes verdes de Sakura-Chan borrosos en un valle de lágrimas, y sentía cómo toda su fuerza se venía abajo, y se convertía en una pequeña niñita desconsolada, lo odié con todas mis fuerzas.

Dios, hubiese dado lo que fuera por que dejase de llorar, al verla en tal momento de debilidad, sentí en mi interior todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos, me dieron ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de hacer que su pena pasase, de hacerla feliz, me dieron ganas de llorar con ella, y de matar al que le estaba haciendo daño, de protegerla del cruel mundo exterior, de defenderla del que intentase hacerle algo, de dar mi vida por ella, y dar mi vida por su felicidad.

-Sakura-Chan…-Dije acercándome, intentando que dejase de llorar, e intentando que no viese las lágrimas que purgaban por salir de mis ojos.- No llores…

Retiré con una mano temblorosa, no atreviéndome a hacer mucho más y conteniendo mis ganas de acogerla entre mis brazos, un mechón de sus rosados cabellos, mojado de lágrimas que se encontraba en su cara.

Fue ese pequeño gesto, cargado de ternura, lo que hizo que me mirase con sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas y de dolor. Al momento siguiente, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada, se encontraba llorando en mi hombro, aferrándose a mí débilmente e intentando decir algo entre sollozos.

Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, y coloqué los míos, en un gesto sobreprotector alrededor de todo su ser, era lo más cerca que habíamos estado el uno del otro. Sentí los nervios recorrer toda mi piel, y a mi corazón palpitar más fuerte que nunca, sentí cómo las manos me sudaban, y como su olor, una sutil fragancia imposible de clasificar pero que me pareció el mejor perfume del mundo, entraba por mis fosas nasales, activando cada uno de mis sentidos y haciendo casi imposible para mí no besarla en ése mismo momento.

Le acaricié suavemente el cabello, en un gesto tranquilizador mientras murmuraba palabras suaves, intentando por todos los medios que se tranquilizara, y sobretodo intentando mitigar su pena.

Sin embargo, cada intento mío por que dejase de llorar, era acompañado de aún más lágrimas y sollozos, que ella no podía contener.

Luché contra mis ganas de llorar. Era injusto. Por qué tenía ella que sufrir tanto por él? Por qué él no podía ver, no pudo ver, a la maravillosa persona que había dejado atrás, a aquella niña/mujer que le había dado su alma, cómo no pudo haber apreciado todo lo que tenía, todos los sacrificios que ella hacía por él, cómo pudo haber sido tan egoísta como para dejarla, así, como para hacerla sufrir tanto, cómo pudo haberle importado tan poco romperle el corazón en mil pedazos, a ella, a la mejor persona que yo había conocido nunca, a la persona más bondadosa, más cariñosa, a la persona más sensitiva, y sobretodo aquella mujer, con ésa enorme fuerza de voluntad, ésas enormes ganas de seguir adelante, con ésa actitud de luchadora, cómo podía no apreciar todo lo que era Sakura-Chan? Cómo podía estarle haciendo ésto?

Y aún así, Sakura-Chan seguía amándole, como siempre lo había hecho, a pesar de su indiferencia, a pesar de haberla abandonado, seguía y seguiría estando allí para cuando él la necesitase, para cuando él la viese por fín. Sin importar lo que ocurriese, ella estaría allí, amándole como yo la amaba a ella.

Y éso estaba mal, me había dado cuenta de que estaba mal, jamás debí de haberla puesto en esa situación, jamás debí entrar en aquel territorio prohibido, había luchado por no sentir nada por ella, pero en vano, Sakura-Chan era la luz de mi vida y el fin de mi existencia, lo había sido siempre y siempre lo sería, y yo siempre estaría allí para ella, para reir, para llorar, estaría allí para verla ser feliz, para verla amando a Sasuke, a un Sasuke que yo traería de vuelta, y por el que cruzaría montañas, contra el viento y marea, sólo por hacerla feliz, sólo por verla sonreir, tal vez no por mí, pero por verla sonreir.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, y caían en su cabeza, me dí cuenta de que ya no sollozaba, de que había logrado calmarse, y de que ahora lloraba en silencio, recostada en mi pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, recostados el uno sobre el otro, corazón con corazón, compartiendo lágrimas, y compartiendo dolor a través del silencio, la mantuve muy cerca de mí, tan cerca, que luego de unos minutos olvidé donde terminaba mi cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de ella. Al final, ella, que ya no lloraba, decidió romper el silencio.

-Naruto, gracias.

Habló con una voz quebrada, y todavía con pequeños hipos intercalados por la falta de aire, habló con una voz suave y debilitada. Subió la mirada, y me encontré con sus ojos verdes legañosos y rojos de tanto llorar, la estreché más contra mi pecho e intenté sonreir. Nada me preparó para lo que vino luego, me besó rápida y dulcemente en la barbilla, para luego acurrucarse más contra mí.

Me sentí en el cielo, sentí una gran bomba de felicidad estallar en mi interior, me dieron ganas de reir y de llorar de la felicidad, quise besarla, abrazarla, bailar con ella, levantarla por los aires, sin embargo, supe que ella nunca me lo permitiría.

-Sakura-Chan, no te preocupes,- Dije con una voz ronca desconocida para mí, mientras sentía mi corazón reventarse de la emoción en mi pecho.- Traeré…traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta, y todo volverá a ser como antes, te lo prometí, no es cierto?

Miró mis ojos azules, y pude ver en los suyos, todavía la inmensa tristeza que los embargaba.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto,- Dijo entre sollozos, comenzando a llorar de nuevo, justamente lo que yo no quería que pasase.- Él no va a volver… jamás lo lograremos, Naruto…. Y aunque pudiesemos…no quiero que vuelva.

Sus palabras me dejaron anonadado, abrí los ojos aún más, y sentí como mi boca se abría de la impresión sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Pero Sakura-Chan…lograremos hacerlo, él volverá, y lo amarás como siempre lo has hecho.

No pude evitar decir la última frase con un deje de amargura, casi imperceptible, pero que ella no captó.

-No, Naruto,no entiendes. Él… ése Sasuke-ku… ése Sasuke… no es el mismo Sasuke que nosotros conocimos, él… ha cambiado tanto…Naruto, ya no es el mismo, ya no puedo amarlo, no puedo quererlo, es un desconocido para mí… además…- Dudó antes de terminar la frase.- él… él intentó matarte.

Miré a través de la ventana en frente mío, ya estaba muy entrada la noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, y no pude menos que acordarme todas aquellas noches sin dormir, pensando en ella, pidiendole a la luna y a las estrellas por que estuviese bien, todas aquellas noches de separación, noches en las que no hacía sino imaginarme su cara, su risa, aquellas horribles noches en las cuales me encontraba lejos de ella, lejos de todos, y no podía saber cómo estaba o si me necesitaba.

Ésto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sentí como la esperanza crecía dentro de mí, y luego se reventaba con la realidad. La amarga certeza en mi corazón desesperanzado de que ella jamás lo olvidaría. Al día siguiente, a lo más seguro, no recordaría nada de lo que había dicho ni de lo que había pasado.

Lo que yo no sabía era que ella lo decía en serio, que ya había comprendido que no había lugar para Sasuke, para el nuevo Sasuke, en su corazón.

-Sabes?- Susurró.- Si Sasuke no se hubiese ido… todo sería tan distinto…

-Tranquila, Sakura-Chan,- Dije, mientras miraba en su perfil la pequeña sonrisa que nacía entre sus labios, y luchaba por no besarla,- Mañana todo estará bien.

Nisiquiera supe por qué dije éso, pero pareció tranquilizarla, pues cerró los ojos y sonrió plácidamente, acurrucada en mi pecho, en mi alma, en mi corazón, durmiéndose entre el sonido de aquél extraño tambor, que latía a una velocidad desmesurada, y que además latía doble.

Yo también me adormecí un poco, abrazándola más fuerte que nunca, mientras miraba a través de la ventana y le rogaba a la luna, que mis esperanzas se hiciesen realidad, que Sakura-Chan fuese feliz, que aquello no fuese un sueño y sobretodo que esa medianoche durase para toda la vida.


	5. Madrugada

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Madrugada

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, incómodo por la todavía prendida luz del cuarto de Sakura-Chan, el reloj de la mesilla de noche, que acababamos de desenterrar unas cuantas horas antes, marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

Todavía un poco atontado, y sin saber donde me encontraba, descubrí que estaba abrazando a una Sakura completamente dormida, que dormitaba en mi pecho, recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, se me subieron todos los colores a la cabeza, y pensando en lo incómoda que sería la situación cuando despertase, decidí que tal vez era hora de irme a mi vacío y frío apartamento.

Pero me encontraba tan cómodo allí. La miré por un tiempo indefinido, miré sus labios rosados curvados en una ligera sonrisa, y sus párpados cerrados en un mundo de sueños, observé cada una de las hebras de su cabello y de los poros de su piel, y me maravillé con cada uno de sus detalles perfectos. Lucía tan desprecupada, tan tranquila. Esbocé una gigantesca sonrisa. Lo que hubiese dado por mantenerla así por toda la vida.

Sería mejor que no se despertase, no fuese a ser que se llevase una sorpresa, y reaccionase como solía reaccionar cuando su ánimo se encontraba estable.

Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, con mis miembros todavía adormilados, conseguí cargarla entre mis brazos, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no despertarla, y parándome, depositarla en la cama recién hecha, cubriéndola con el edredón de rayas.

Pareció moverse, y balbucear en sueños mientras sonreía. Lentamente, antes de apagar la luz y de marcharme solo por las calles de Konoha hacia mi solitario apartamento, me acerqué a su mejilla, y con toda la ternura de lo que fuí capaz, sintiendo la emoción recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel, y el amor rebosarse en mi interior, planté un beso en su tersa piel.

Desperté repentinamente, sin recordar mi sueño, y sin recordar exactamente dónde estaba. La luz de la luna y de las estrellas se filtraba a través de la ventana abierta de mi habitación, y acurrucada entre el edredón de la cama, pude observar como la luna llena brillaba más que nunca. Repentinamente recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, hacía un par de horas, probablemente, y recordando la manera en la que me había quedado dormida, sentí morir de la verguenza, y la sangre agolpándose en mi cara.

Pero no le dí mucha importancia, en la noche, a la luz de la luna nada tenía mucha importancia.

Sentí, en la palma cerrada de mi mano, algo que mi mente no recordaba, me erguí en la cama, sentándome, en contra de la pared y de la ventana, y abrí la mano, encontrando allí aquella pequeña rosa seca, aquella que Lee-san me había dado en mi cumpleaños.

Sonreí pensando en Naruto y en su gesto, su gesto para recordarme de que había estado allí. Dejé escapar unas cuantas risas de placer al imaginarme a Naruto preparando la escena.

Me volví a acostar, envuelta en mi edredón de rayas con el que él mismo me había envuelto, y dejando la rosita blanca en la mesilla de noche, me toqué la mejilla con ternura, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Faltaba poco para llegar a mi departamento, y aunque me encontraría allí solo, con todo a medio hacer, frío y sombrío, caminaba con el ánimo alegre, sabía que por lo menos aquella noche sentiría al departamento como una especie de hogar, mientras pensase en Sakura-Chan porsupuesto.

Medité mientras caminaba a paso lento, por las callejuelas de Konoha. Recordé la manera en la que me había besado la barbilla, y sentí unos agradables escalofríos. Recordé todas aquellas lágrimas, con un único causante, Sasuke.

Lo traería de vuelta, vaya que lo traería de vuelta, lo había prometido, Sakura-Chan lo amaba, y Sakura-Chan sería feliz si lo traía de vuelta, y lo haría, lo haría para hacerla feliz, para verla reir, para verla enamorada, para verla recuperar su vida, lo haría aunque me destrozace el corazón ver que ella seguía amando a otro, que no reía conmigo, que no era feliz por mí, aunque me doliese verla tan lejos de mí, y aunque nunca llegaría a ser mía, ni a llegar a amarme tal como lo hacía yo, con toda mi alma.

Lucharía contra lo que se me pusiese por delante, derrotaría enemigos, recorrería miles de kilómetros, con tal de hacer volver a Sasuke. La defendería de lo que fuese, daría mi vida por lograr su eterna felicidad, sí que lo haría, sería capaz de morir por ella, tal como vivía ahora por una sola razón, por ella.

Me detuve pensativo en la mitad de la calle, con una sonrisa triste. Sí, valdría la pena con tal de ver a Sakura-Chan feliz.

Después de despertarme no pude volver a dormirme, y me quedé contempando desde la cama como las estrellas iban desapareciendo una a una en el firmamento oscuro, y cómo la luna se iba despidiendo de mí lentamente.

Recordé lo que había escrito aquella misma tarde, que parecía tan lejana ya. Rememoré todas aquellas noches sin dormir pensando en Sasuke, y en lo que fue y en lo que pudo haber sido. Recordé los continuos deseos, que susurré durante dos años y medio, que ahora, de pronto me parecían sin sentido.

Recordé con cariño lo estúpida que había sido, y a Naruto, a aquél Naruto insoportablemente divertido que siempre había estado conmigo, que me había hecho reir, que me había soportado, y que sobretodo me había amado y protegido como sólamente lo podía hacer él, mi ángel guardián.

Apreté entre mis manos aquella pequeña rosa blanca, y mientras cerraba los ojos y me quedaba dormida, dejé de pensar en lo que fue, y en lo que pudo haber sido y comencé a pensar, con una sonrisa entre los labios, en lo que finalmente, era y lo que sería.

Hoy ya era un nuevo día.

FIN

**Nota de la Autora: **_Eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado, en verdad que sí, ya saben que los reviews nunca están de más, pero me encantaría oír sus opiniones. Mucha gente me ha preguntado si éste fic tiene una continuación, y yo les respondo que sí, sí la tiene, se llama Letargo, y es un fic todavía en construcción pero que puedes encontrar ya aquí publicado, la trama es un poco distinta, y algunas cosas y situaciones cambian, pero la linea de pensamiento y el NaruSaku es el mismo, y espero que les guste tanto o más que ésta, espero que le echen un ojo a mi peque;o bebé, muchísimas gracias por todo,_

_Suya siempre, Issiuh._


End file.
